Anatomically Impossible
by Genesis Chi
Summary: Just a short oneshot about a piece of art Sapphire was told to create, with the stimulus "First Impressions" and what happens when she decides on drawing Faro.


**I drew a (to me) great image of Faro, inspired by his words "Anatomically Impossible" (obviously) and really wanted to show it off – but I also thought of a mini-story about Saph drawing it, so here it is!**

**This is set after the Crossing of Ingo, during Sapphire's last year at school (so a few months before my Found Out story, and technically in the same universe as it, though I doubt there'll be any reference to this)**

* * *

_Stimulus: First Impressions/When We First Met_

_Equipment: Pencils (Detail and colour)_

_Style: Vignette (Fade out)_

* * *

Okay, from my specifications I'm supposed to create one piece of art, specifically a drawing, and one caption to explain said artwork. Sounds simple enough, all I have to do is be inspired by the stimulus and create something which follows it.

First things first, who will I base it on? Family doesn't really work with such things because I won't exactly remember when I first met them. But it should be someone who's made a big impact on my life, and whom I like. So, I could do… Sadie, Rainbow, or, um Faro.

That could be a problem, because I've just been majorly inspired by the Faro option, I've got the perfect picture of him in my head, but I wouldn't know how to caption it.

The Arts are my thing, photography, drawing, singing all of them, but explanations, well… I kinda suck at those. But still, I know this stimulus requires an explanation for the piece, so I'll have to do my best to give one.

Okay… I'm currently just staring at the page, trying to think of how to explain my bajillions of thoughts when I first laid eyes on him.

I remember inexplicably that my first thought was _ohmygod he's a merman_, only for my brain to immediately chastise itself and demand a more reasonable explanation for his appearance – the one it came up with was a wetsuit pulled down to the waist.

That's what I'm currently drawing on my pad, the curve of his lower body reaching into the water, coloured in matte black and navy blue respectively. It's such a shame, I'd love to draw Faro exactly how he is, tail and all, but that would raise way too much suspicion – and I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't do it perfectly.

Now I have to try and depict his hair, how it was sodden and dripping salty water across his golden skin when I first laid eyes upon it. His hair a very dark brown, deeper even than chocolate, so I must mix that with lowlights (is that a word?) of black to create the right tone. It's longer than Conor's – though I didn't realise it straight away, thinking Faro _was_ my brother – reaching to just past his shoulders.

I didn't see his face at first, he was looking out to sea, so I'll keep it that way in my drawing (I'm not sure I could do his face justice anyway). But, I do remember thinking that he looked remarkably like my brother – even after realising he wasn't. Though I do now admit to myself that Faro is _way_ more attractive, but that might be simply cos Conor's my brother… I'll have to ask Rainbow sometime.

I have finished drawing Faro, now onto the background.

Yes, I realise I'm stalling the inevitable, I have to write that caption before handing it in, but I just have to finish this first. I get like this when I'm inspired, I can't stop till the job's done to as close as perfection as I can humanly manage.

Shading, browns, mixtures of grey and black. Seven different shades of yellow, pink, and orange in an attempt to create a setting sun's halo. Now over the top of blue whilst trying to prevent it going green.

Perfect— No, I've missed a bit. Something is definitely not there that should be.

I search the image, trying to find what I've missed, then spot it and laugh. I've only forgotten the crux of the whole picture, the joke for those in the know, and the hint for the ignorant.

So, still giggling a little, I colour over the water, blending blue and black to create the seal-grey I need. There, now it is complete. Time to show Faro.

I scan the image to be sure, and give it three more checks before running it through my laminator. So, protected from the elements, I pick up my drawing and leave the currently-empty house, to go in search of Faro.

It doesn't take long, he's in the cove, as usual, waiting for me.

"Hello Sapphire." He smiles as he greets me, but frowns when he spots that I'm holding potential litter. His frown slowly returns to a smile as I scowl at him "What have you got there?" he says by way of appeasing my annoyance and his own curiosity (though he'd never admit he wants to know just because he wants to know – if that makes sense).

"Schoolwork." I answer with a shrug, trying to pretend it's no big deal, so as to entice more direct interest.

"Why bring it to me? The Mer don't have 'schools'." he pronounces the word with disgust, but his eyes are alight with inquisitiveness.

"I wanted to ask your opinion on it." I begin to offer it up "But if you're going to be like that, I won't." I take it back before he can grab hold of it.

"Gimme!" he blurts, reaching for my arm then stopping, looking embarrassed. I laugh at the look on his face, it's truly priceless, I can't help it. He narrows his eyes at me, but it's still adorable on him "Don't laugh at me." he growls.

I just smile at his words, and wave the paper (but not so he can see the image) far enough away from him that it's obvious he won't be able to reach – but being a guy, he still tries, and promptly falls into the sea for his efforts.

"Aww, poor Faro's all wet." I croon at him as he emerges from the waves, sputtering and pulling seaweed out of his hair.

Before I can stop him, he smashes both of his hands down into the water, drenching me. "Hey!" I yell, watching helplessly as my drawing drifts away from me "Faro! Get it!" my eyes bug out as I jump off the rock in a futile attempt to get my homework before it's lost.

Seeing my panic must've hit Faro's compassion switch, as he kindly catches up with my piece and returns to me, with a… shy(?) smile. But he doesn't give it to me when I hold out my hand for it, just grins and turns it over to examine the image.

It doesn't take him long to reach a conclusion in his thoughts on it. "I. AM. NOT. CLEFT!" he shouts, flicking his tail in much the manner a cat does when irritated.

"I know," I answer, trying to take my drawing back, but he keeps a firm hold on it.

"Then why did you carve me as a _human_?"

"It's called drawing Faro," I point out "and I didn't, the inspiration for the homework was our first impression upon meeting someone new. So I chose the first time I saw you, I thought you were wearing a wetsuit – but look, I did give you a fin, under the water," I gesture to it "see?"

"Well, yes, of course I can see it. It doesn't change the fact you gave me _legs_!"

"No, it doesn't, but like I was saying, the piece wasn't meant to show how you look, but what I first thought. I've still got to write a caption for it, I just wanted your approval of the image first."

"Wait, you want me to _approve_ of you pretending I'm human?!"

I roll my eyes "Faro, _God_, just forget that it's supposed to be you, are you happy with the drawing or do I need to do another one?"

"I'd be happier if you hadn't shown me as a human." he grumbles, focussing his attention on his tail as if he's worried it'll disappear.

"Faro! It's not meant to show things as they are, the point of the exercise was to depict what I first thought of you, some people aren't even going to show what the person or thing looks like, just use symbolism for their thoughts!"

He looks up at me "I don't understand, surely if you're trying to show what your first impression was, then you show what the subject of your 'piece' looks like."

I groan "No, that's not how this type of thing works. That's perfect for portraits, but this is impressionism… Let's try this another way, what's the first thing that you think of when you think of me."

"You."

"Yes, me."

"No, I meant the first think I think of, is you."

I let out an as-yet unnamed sound of exasperation "That's not what I meant! …Umm, when I think of Conor, I think of loyalty and honesty and bees. When I… When I think about my dad, I think of the _Peggy Gordon_, and his singing, and…" a dry sob bursts from my lips, even though I didn't intend to let it.

Faro's fidgets, seeming about to touch me, then thinking better of it, the cycle repeats twice before he speaks "I think I know what you mean now." he murmurs slowly, trying not to upset me further.

"Uh huh, well, do you get the picture now?" my voice is shaky but quickly returns to normal with the distraction, and the realisation of the pun. "I drew you where we first met because it's one of the things that comes to mind whenever I think about you, and I always associate you with sunset for whatever reason."

He smiles, one of those big, bright wonderful ones that make my heart flip in my chest. "Do you want to know what I think of when I think about you?"

The fact that he even thinks about me at all is enough to make my insides shiver pleasantly. "Yeah, okay." I say coolly, trying to pretend I'm not screaming _yesyesyes!_ in my head.

"Opposites." he gestures to the water around us, then upwards "Ingo and Air, Water and Earth, Moon and Sun, Mer and Human. You embody contrast Sapphire." he grins as if this is a good thing.

_How can he not realise how truly awful it is to be like this? How can he, of mixed blood also, not see how terrible it is to sit on the divide between the two states? How can he not know how it hurts to be called to both sides, but belong to neither? _But I cover my thoughts with my mental portcullis and a smile, as if they have not just added another wound to my heart.

"Can I have my picture back now? I need to go write that caption before Monday, if you're okay with it that is."

"Sure." he hands it over, the happy expression turning mournful "Come back soon though, it's been dull without you here."

"I want to Faro, but my GCSE's are in a few weeks, I gotta be ready."_ And I'm really, really not._ But I hide that thought as I walk towards the cliff and back home.

* * *

**Just wanna point out that I love to draw, and will happily do requests if they're given. :)**


End file.
